Service en salle
by Kaleiya
Summary: Pourquoi Yuri ne voulait pas jouer les serveurs à Dahngrest ? La grande question que pas mal se sont posés et à laquelle je tente d'apporter un semblant de réponse…


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Service en salle

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Résumé : Pourquoi Yuri ne voulait pas jouer les serveurs à Dahngrest ? La grande question que pas mal se sont posés et à laquelle je tente d'apporter un semblant de réponse…

* * *

Dès que ce travail à la taverne de Dahngrest était tombé, Yuri s'était hâté de se défiler, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner les autres qui se demandèrent donc pour quelles obscures raisons il ne voulait pas s'occuper du service, cela même si c'était bien payé. Certains avaient tenté de le convaincre d'au moins essayer mais l'épéiste avait été clair sur le fait qu'il était hors de question qu'il travaille en salle et qu'il préférait être commis de cuisine – il avait été noté qu'il avait dit cela quand Patty n'était pas à côté pour l'entendre.

Bien entendu les autres se posèrent des questions sur le motif caché derrière cet entêtement. Rita, elle, ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre et ne participa donc pas à leur jeu des hypothèses, se rangeant d'un geste du côté d'Estelle quand cette dernière supposa que Yuri n'aimait tout simplement pas ce travail. Pour Karol, l'attitude de leur ami y était sûrement pour quelque chose, la vulgarité de ce dernier et son manque de tact étant bien connus du groupe qui n'y faisait plus trop attention, un point sur lequel Raven était assez d'accord. Quant à Judith, elle développa l'idée de son chef de guilde en suspectant que Yuri avait déjà déclenché quelques bagarres, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui faire une très bonne réputation en tant que serveur.

Pendant qu'ils débattaient à Aurnion de ce qui pouvait être la raison la plus probable, l'épéiste les regardait au loin en soupirant, se disant qu'il aurait aimé que ce sujet ne soit plus d'actualité.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, nanoja ? demanda Patty qui venait d'arriver avec Flynn.

—Ils discutent du fait que j'ai refusé de faire un travail pour Brave Vesperia y a quelques temps, répondit Yuri en grimaçant. Comme si j'avais eu le choix…

—Tu as refusé un travail ? tiqua le chevalier. Quel était le problème ?

—Le job était d'être serveur.

En entendant cela, le jeune Commandant grinça des dents, signe qu'il se souvenait très bien de l'époque où tous deux avaient aidés à La Comète.

—Je comprends mieux… fit Flynn en se passant une main sur le visage.

—Pourquoi ? questionna Patty, curieuse. Quel est le souci, nanoja ?

—Les clients, répondirent les garçons au même moment.

—J'en ai ma claque de me prendre des mains aux fesses à chaque fois que je dois servir des plats ! lâcha Yuri en se remémorant les types qui ont tenté de le peloter contre son gré en pensant qu'il était une fille. Y a des mecs qui savent encore moins se tenir que le vieux…

—Des femmes aussi, lui rappela Flynn en grimaçant. Pourquoi toutes les dames âgées du quartier inférieur se sentaient obligées de parler si ouvertement de mon physique ?

—Leur en veut pas car je pense que certaines d'entre elles n'avaient pas vu un cul jeune et ferme d'aussi près depuis longtemps… Voire même un cul tout court.

L'épéiste essaya de ne pas rire mais il se souvenait très bien que quand son ami d'enfance aidait au service à La Comète, si les jeunes femmes se contentaient d'essayer de le draguer sans qu'il ne capte quoique ce soit, les mamies, elles, étaient absolument sans gêne et avaient aisément des mains baladeuses quand on n'y prenait pas garde – la palme revenait à celle qui avait fait exprès de faire tomber un de ses couverts au sol quand Flynn passait et qu'elle avait bien maté quand celui-ci s'était baissé pour le ramasser.

En revanche, si le chevalier était plutôt chanceux dans ses malheurs de serveur, ce n'était pas le cas de l'épéiste qui avait souvent eu droit aux pires clients qui pensaient pouvoir tout se permettre avec une serveuse, faisant que régulièrement, il avait eu droit à des agressions d'ivrognes ou de types tellement stupides qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre quand le mot « non » était prononcé. Du coup, ça avait souvent dégénéré et, sans le témoignage des patrons, Yuri aurait fini dans une cellule avec ces abrutis – ce fut la seule fois où il fut d'accord avec Leblanc quand celui-ci lui conseilla d'arrêter d'être serveur.

—Ils étaient vraiment mal élevés les clients, constata Patty bien qu'elle avait été amusée par le coup des mamies. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu cette impression la dernière fois, nanoja.

—La Comète, tu peux y manger bien et pas cher donc souvent, ceux de passages à Zaphias s'y arrêtaient, chevaliers inclus, révéla l'épéiste qui se souvenait avoir vu y passer bon nombre de commerçants lors des matins de marché.

—La clientèle était surtout de condition modeste ou pauvre, précisa Flynn. Le lieutenant Leblanc aime bien s'y arrêter de temps en temps pour discuter avec les habitants du quartier.

—Et emmener quelques ivrognes qui foutaient le souk au passage…

Yuri passa sciemment sous silence le fait qu'il avait été mis en cellule par Leblanc après qu'il ait eu la mauvaise idée de noyer un chagrin d'amour dans l'alcool et qu'il s'était mis à ennuyer les autres clients puis de discuter tout seul avec une chaise. Son ami d'enfance l'avait récupéré le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois carabiné et après ça, l'épéiste s'était juré de ne plus jamais boire autant de sa vie, surtout si c'était parce qu'il s'était fait jeté.

Après avoir promis de garder le secret, Patty alla rejoindre les autres, le laissant seul avec Flynn.

—Ça te dirait un duel ? proposa l'épéiste. Je pense qu'ils en ont encore pour un moment…

—Ça marche.

* * *

NB : Voili voilou pour un petit texte afin de vider un peu la boîte à idées qui déborde…


End file.
